


Games

by Wishful86



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: Soji is fed up. Rios solves the problem with some help from Enoch.Trying to keep it light and bright. Hope you enjoy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Games

Soji wandered across to the bridge, coming to a stop beside the captain's chair.

“Hey, kid,” Rios said, puffing out smoke, “Something wrong?”

She stared straight ahead, “Not to be that person, but are we nearly there?”

Rios snorted and put down his cigar, “that bad, is it?”

This time she turned, looking almost apologetic, “No, it's not- I just- everyone's busy.”

Picard and Agnes were running experiments. Elnor was praying. Raffi and Seven were not to be interrupted.

“That’s not true,” the captain told her. 

Soji looked at him, pointing at his recently injured leg, “You are supposed to be resting, we cannot play soccer.”

Rios rolled his eyes, “I didn’t mean- Nevermind. Activate ENH.”

Enoch appeared immediately, bright as ever, “Good evening, Captain. And dear, Soji. What can I do to help?”

“How do you fancy a game of battleships?” Rios asked him.

The ENH clapped his hands in delight, “I love battleships.”

“What is battleships?” Soji glanced between the captain and his holo, completely bemused.

Rios gestured to a chair, “Sit down, kid. Enoch bring up the grids.”

“With pleasure.”

...

“Hey, you cheated!” Soji exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

Enoch laughed, “I can assure you that I did no such thing.”

“He can’t cheat,” Rios told her, eyes dancing with amusement, “It’s in his programming.”

“Is it?” the ENH asked with surprise.

Rios snorted, “Hell if I know.”

“Let’s go again,” Soji said, cracking her knuckles, “I will find you this time.”

Enoch loaded up new grids, “After this, we can play Guess Who using the Starfleet register.”

“Erm, no we can’t,” Rios stared daggers at the holo, then looked at Soji, “We don’t do that.”

Soji smirked, “I don’t know what Guess Who is, but I want to play it.”

Rios narrowed his eyes, glancing between an eager Enoch and a determined Soji. “Fine,” he relented, sitting back, “but you tell no-one.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Soji grinned with a mock salute.

“Oh, it's great,” Enoch bounced in his seat, “Just wait until you see Captain Abbot and his moustache.”

“He has definitely dyed that thing” Rios took a drag on his cigar, “Admiral Hanson's hat is quite something.”

“I like that hat,” Enoch said, “It’s jaunty.”

“That’s one word for it.”

“Ok,” Soji cut in, “Scrap battleships- I can beat your ass later- load up Guess Who.”

Enoch waited for the nod from Rios, then logged into the Starfleet system.

...

Soji's cheeks hurt from laughing, “who wears that on their company profile picture?”

“Told you,” Rios shrugged with a smile.

“I just think he made an effort,” Enoch was too kind, “he should be commended.”

“He should be fired,” the captain joked, “anyway, he's not wearing glasses so you need to get rid.”

“This is fun,” Soji flicked around on her screen, then turned to face Rios, “thank you.”

Rios's eyes sparkled, “Not a problem, kid.”

“And thank you, Enoch.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Soji,” The ENH was so warm, “I love games.”

Rios lent forward, scratching at his beard, “You might also be interested to know, Soji, that I am not the only one who plays soccer round here- you can always ask Ian. Emmet can paint. Emil's great for a debate and, he may be absolutely crap at distance, but Mr Hospitality can sing.”

Soji raised her eyebrows, in surprise, “You know, before tonight, I was convinced you didn’t like them.”

The captain didn’t answer, he just sat back and spoke to Enoch.

Musing things over for a moment, Soji was hit with a realisation, “Hang on, does that mean you can paint?” she asked, eyes going wide as she exclaimed loudly “you can sing!” 

“Shhhhh” Rios threw his hand up, “Keep your voice down.”

“He can sing,” Enoch confirmed, ducking as a book came flying towards his head. 

...


End file.
